runescapefandomcom_bg-20200213-history
Monkey Madness
Monkey Madness Трудност на изпълнение – труден Начало на приключението – Приключението започва от Голямото дърво (Grand Tree). Говорете с крал Нарнод Шарийн - King Narnode Shareen. Той ще ви даде Кралския Печат на Гномите - Royal Gnome Seal. Изисквания: Prayer level 43 (силно се препоръчва), Да се сте способни да убиете 195Lvl Demon. Задължителни Quests: The Grand Tree и Tree Gnome Village Необходими неща – Много ама много храна, анти отрова - anti poisons, prayer potions, маймунски кости или тяло - monkey bones or corpse (маймуните могат да се убият само с далекобойна атака – long range attack. Телата на маймуните се откриват по време на мини играта почестването на Tai Bwo Wannai), дъска - plank, 1златно кюлче - gold bar, 1 кълбо вълна - ball of wool, телепорт - ако може да се използват амулет или пръстен (руните заемат място което ви е необходимо за храна), вземете си super set (Super attack, strength and defence potion). Как да минем куеста: Част Първа Трябва да разследвате изчезването на 10 отряд. Вземете планера от върха на дървото в посока Gandius и продължете на север към пристанището. При опита да отворите вратата покажете кралският печат на докера - shipyard worker, отидете в къщата която се намира на юг и говорете с гнома вътре - G.L.O. Caranock. Той ще ви осведоми, че 10 отряд така и не е пристигнал и най-вероятно е отнесен от вятъра на юг. Върнете се и докладвайте на краля. След доклада той ще ви даде заповед да говорите с новият пазач на дървото, Daero. Намерете Daero и му предайте заповедта на King Narode Shareen. Той се намира на вторият етаж на дървото близо до източният бар. Daero след като ви върже очите ще ви заведе до една подземна гробница. На юг от вас има плъзгащ се панел със пъзел. Отговорът на този пъзел може да бъде намерен в едни сандък зад пъзела. В противен случай може да платите 200К за разгадаването му на Glough. Част Втора Промени в дневника ви - Quest journal changes: “Открих, ме 10 отряд е отнесен от внезапно появил се вятър и така и не е стигнал до пристанището. В момента съм изпратен на мисия от краля Narnode Shareen да разбера какво се случило с тях” "I have found that the 10th Squad were indeed blown off course and never reached the shipyard. I am currently on a mission for King Narnode Shareen to investigate their whereabouts." След като кацнете на острова ще намерите разбитият планер на 10 отряд. Говорете с гнома който стой там (Lumdo) и го помолете да отидете до Атола на Горилата - Ape Atoll. Гнома ще откаже да говори без разрешението на Командира на отделението - Wing Commander, но след съответната заповед ще ви отведе на Ape Atoll. Промени в дневника ви - Quest journal changes: “Трябва да осъществя контакт с останалите от 10 отряд, които са загазили на остров наречен Ape Atoll” "I have made contact with the rest of the 10th Squad, who are stranded on an island called Ape Atoll." Когато пристигнете на острова тръгнете на северозапад и после право на север. Ще бъдете пленен от стрелци и хвърлен в затвор. В затвора насилите ключалката - pick-lock когато пазачите не са наблизо до вратата и се скрийте на едно място западно докато пазачите се сменят, след като избягате от затвора продължете на север докато стигнете високата трева. Тръгнете на изток и притичайте покрай храма на югоизток. След като сте на югоизток от храма сержантът на 10 отряд Garkor бе трябвало да е на север от вас. Говорете с Garkor и той ще поиска да се ведите с магьосника на отряда. Тръгнете на запад докато стигнете голямо къща с подземие в средата й. Влезте през задната врата. Избягвайте подземието, ако минете близо до него ще бъдете отново хвърлен в затвора. Придържайте се към стените на къщата и претърсете всички сандъци. Претърсете сандъците югоизточно от къщата и ще намерите някаква магични маймунски “dentures” и вземете няколко. Те са в един сандък близо до подземието. Там има също така и един сандък с дупка на дъното малко на югоизток. Минете през дупката и тръгнете на северозапад. В тази посока ще намерите 6 сандъка в северозападния ъгъл. Претърсете ги и ще намерите калъп за маймунски амулет- monkey amulet mould. Телепортирайте се и се презаредете с храна и отвари. Върнете се на Ape Atoll отнова (става като говорите с Daero) тръгнете на запад като се оглеждате за подземие. Влезте в подземието и следвайте тунела който води на север. Карта на подземието може да намерите тук - http://tip.it/runescape/index.php?page=marim_dungeon.htm Подсказки: 1. Ако екрани ви почне да се тресе и клати бягайте да търсите прикритие под някоя издатина - ledge. 2. Използвайте protect against melee през цялото време за всеки случай. 3. Оглеждайте се за капани по пода. Тук има капани които могат да се преминат като върху тях се постави дъска. Ще намерите магьосника Зоонок - mage Zoonock в краят на тунела. Говорете с него и той ще ви разкаже за амулета и талисмана. Дайте златното кюлче - gold bar, тези неща - dentures и калъпа за амулети amulet mould на магьосника. Той ще го освети и ще ви го върне. Напуснете подземието с телепортация или просто пеша. Върнете се до маймунското селище и отново ще бъдете арестуван и хвърлен в затвора. Измъкнете по вече известният ви начин и тръгнете на изток към храма. Влезете върте но преди това пуснете 43 ниво прейър протекшън срещу мелее. Огледайте се за подземие в храма и слезте надолу. Със сигурност ще видите двете огнени стени в подземието. Използвайте осветеното кюлче със всяко от двете стени и тогава използвайте кълбото вълна за да направите амулета.. Сложете си амулета. Използвайте въжето за да излезете и се опитайте да избягате (ако ви се стори трудно опитайте да се изкачите по стълбата до вторият етаж откъдето има изход от към южната страна). Тръгнете на север от затвора и после на запад. Ще намерите малка бананова плантация с няколко дървета в нея. Изчакайте лелята на маймунчетата да се прибере в къщата и говорете с тях, като се закълнете че сте техният чичо. Докато я няма лелята наберете 5-6 банана и ги дайте на маймунките. След това отидете малко на север и изчакайте лелята да се върне при маймунките, изчакайте да отново да се върне в къщата и продължете да разпитвате маймунките докато не ви кажат, че леля им, им е дала една играчка . Питайте ги за играчката и те ще ви дадат маймунския талисман. Убийте маймунка на Карамджа ако все още нямате кости и се върнете на Ape Atoll отново и отидете при магьосника в подземието. Дайте маймунските кости (или тяло) заедно с талисмана на магьосника и той ще ви даде магично greegree. Докато притежавате greegree ще можете да се превръщате в маймуна. Докато сте маймуна няма да ви атакува никой на Ape Atoll. Промени в дневника ви - Quest journal changes: “Сработих се с със сержант Garkor и магьосника High Mage Zooknock да направим нещо което ще ни позволи да шпионираме маймуните, амулет за разговор с маймуните и маймунско greegree” "I have been working with Sergeant Garkor and High Mage Zooknock to create items which will allow me to spy on the monkeys: an amulet of monkey speak and a monkey greegree." Част Трета Трансформирайте се в маймуна и отидете в селото като сте си сложили маймунския амулет. Отидете при сержанта и говорете с него. След това отидете при старейшината който пази малко по на юг. Вие ще трябва да намерите капитана който се намира на югозапад от селището. Можете да се изкачите на издатината от която маймунските стрелци пазят селището. Използвайте кулата за да се прехвърлите от другата страна където ще намерите капитана , Kruk. Докато говорите с маймунски лидер, Awowogei, той ще ви каже да спасите една приятелска маймуна от зоологическата градина в Ардогън - Ardougne zoo. Отидете в зоологическата градина и се превърнете в маймуна. Говорете с Monkey Minder и той ще ви заключи в клетката. Говорете с маймунката и я помолете да влезе в “раницата” ви. След това се превърнете в човек и пак говорете с Monkey Minder. Той ще ви освободи от клетката. Не се телепортирайте или не използвайте и Spirit Trees или ще загубите маймунката. Върнете се на острова и дайте маймунката на лидера. Не забравяйте да се превърнете на маймуна! След това говорете със сержанта. Промени в дневника ви - Quest journal changes: “По съвет на Garkor аз се маскирах като маймунка от Карамджа и се съюзих с Awowogei. За да докажа своята лоялност аз спасих една маймунка от зоологическата градина в Ардогън и спечелих доверието на Awowogei. "On Garkor's advice, I disguised as a Karamjan monkey and proposed an alliance with Awowogei. Having Proved my worthiness by rescuing a monkey from Ardougne Zoo, I earned Awowogei's favour." Последна Глава Сержантът ще ви даде sigil на 10 отряд и ще ви каже да сте се подготвите. Не обличайте sigil преди да сте готови за битката с демона Когато сте готов (храна и отварите са във вас в достатъчно количество) , облечете sigil и ще сбъдете телепортиран при Демно на Джунглата. Препоръчваме да биете демона с пълно рунено снаряжение и защита против магии. Also, може ако имате голямо ниво на range убийте го така. Недейте използва магия, демона има огромна защита срещу магии. Демона може да направи до 32 damage с магия или мелее така, че внимавайте. Когато го убиете магьосника ще ви върне обратно. Вземете лодката и се върнете при Командира на отряда който ще ви откара до Дървото на Гномите. Говорете с краля и това е края на приключението. Край на приключението – Говорете с краля и това е края на приключението. Награда: 10k пари, 3 диаманта, ако върнете по късно при Daero той ще ви даде опит и на Attack и Defence, или Strength и Hitpoints. Ще имате опит и на всичките 4 умения на по ваше желание ще получите повече само на две от тях. 35,000 exp на умение което вие изберете, и по 20,000 exp на останалите; Способността да носите и да се биете с драконов ятаган както и да си го купите от магазина на острова. Quest points – 3 qp Благодарение на Sillentfear